What Could Have Happened in AWE
by Jaeh
Summary: Sparrabeth Fan Fic. Set in AWE, after Elizabeth saved Jack. Wish it happened, but it didn't... :D Read it please, and post reviews... Finished. :D


Don't own Jack, or Pirates of the Caribbean. I do wish so though.

-------

Jack paced on the deck and constantly checked his compass. Everyone was already asleep, but Jack simply could'nt. Ever since Davey Jones' locker, he had been worrying about death.  
"I know what i want, I know what i want, I know what I want." But he knows he simply doesn't know anything anymore.

Liz walked out of the cabin. "Jack?"

Jack turned around and looked at Liz. He didn't answer, instead he walked towards the bow of the ship and stared at the wide open sea.

"Jack... I'm so sorry about the-"

"Yes! You should definitely be sorry!" Jack turned around and almost jabbed a finger at Liz. "Do you know how horrendous it was for me in there!"

Liz frowned thoughtfully. "I just wanted to save everyone, that's all."

"I know." Jack said, turning back to the sea again. "If you wanted to save everyone, then why leave me?"

"You know why Jack. I don't need to tell you." Liz whispered.

Jack turned and leaned towards her, their proximity closer than usual. "I know." He smiled, and leaned in closer.

* * *

Will climbed up to the deck. He couldn't sleep either. He saw Jack and Liz having their little 'talk'. He noticed the proximity between Jack and Liz. He winced; he noticed his heart was pounding so fast. He could hear the beat of his heart in his ears. He observed the two.

* * *

Liz leaned over and closed her eyes. She almost kissed Jack, and jerked back when she realized what she was doing. "Jack! I-I- I can't."

"Why not love?"

"It doesn't feel right." Liz whispered.

* * *

Will released the breath he didn't realize he was holding when Liz pushed Jack away. He continued to observe from afar.

* * *

"Sacrifice love." Jack said, walking around her. Liz stood frozen, as if she was cornered by an impossible obstacle. "You need to sacrifice something if you want to get what you want."

"It's not that easy..." Liz murmured.

"It's never easy love..." Jack stepped an inch closer. He stopped in front of her. "Do you really know what you want?"

Liz stared out into nothing. "I don't know what I want anymore."

"Then it's time you find out."

Liz backed away a bit. Jack looked at her curiously. He stepped closer. "What are you afraid of?" Liz backed away a bit again, and bumped into the rail. She was cornered. "What are you afraid of... Elizabeth?" Jack whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to choose." Liz said, closing her eyes.

"You have to, sooner or later." Jack whispered back. He turned around, and walked back into the cabin.

Liz stayed there frozen.

* * *

Will watched everything. His arms turned into jelly. Wha-what were they talking about? He asked himself. He couldn't hear it, and it frustrated him. He wanted to ask Liz what they were talking about so badly, but he knew it was between her and Jack only. Will just climbed back down.

* * *

Liz stood where Jack left her. Choose? She asked herself.

Liz stared out the sea. "I can't choose! I'm not ready!" She told herself. She went back to those days... when everything was carefree... nothing to worry about...

Only Norrington.. then Will...  
And Jack. Her kiss with Jack.

That jolted her awake from her daydreams.

Jack.

She wants Jack.

Liz ran towards Jack's cabin. "Jack!" She pounded at the door. "Jack!"

* * *

Will heard her scream despite the crew's snores. He climbed up to the deck again, and stopped cold when he saw Liz knocking on Jack's cabin and shouting his name. He stopped to watch.

* * *

"Jack!"

Jack threw the door open. "WHAT?!" He screamed. He thought it was an ordinary crewmember. He had just dozed off. "Oh. It's you love."

"I know."

"What do you know?" Jack asked her, taken aback. Apparently he kinda forgot the little 'talk' they had.

"I know what i want."

Jack stepped out of the cabin. "Who do you want?"

Liz didn't reply. Instead she jumped forward and kissed Jack passionately, pulling him in.

* * *

Will stared, confused. Then it hit him. She... Elizabeth... the only girl he loved... chose Sparrow. Elizabeth chose Jack. Will had tears in her eyes, and even attempted to climb out there and pull her away, but his feet stood frozen.

"It's time to let go of her." A voice in his head said. "If you really love her..."

"I know." Will answered himself silently. "I'm letting her go." A tear dropped down his cheek. "Goodbye Elizabeth." He whispered to the wind. "You can go and choose your own path. I would not hold you back anymore."

"Goodbye."


End file.
